Memories Lost in time
by lilsweetpea86
Summary: These will be memories of events mentioned or eluded to in Tainted by Azazel. I will strive to keep them in chronolgical order but can't promise. Story is rated for same reasons as others and i own nothing recognizable from the show.
1. Sarah and John Meet

Memories Lost in time

Sarah Winchell slowly lowered her gun, the silver bullet she'd fired lodged in the now dead werewolf's heart. It had been too close for comfort; having counted on John who was just now racing towards her. She didn't quite know how he'd gotten behind as he had, having thought him close to her. When he stopped beside her, gun drawn he frowned some. She tried to give him a reassuring smile. "It happens John. I didn't get hurt and the monster is dead. Let's just take care of the body and get back to the motel for some rest. Ok?"

Despite wanting to ask if she was alright, make sure she wasn't hurt he sighed and nodded. He would concede to her wishes for now at least. Besides, the sooner they got some rest the faster he could get back to his boys. Taking care of the body was easy and soon they were on the road, Sarah in the passenger seat since they had decided that two cars when they were staying in the same place would be a bit dumb. As he drove he thought of the hunt. All in all, it was better than he thought it could have been. Neither had really been hurt at all and the werewolf was dead.

Perhaps the most important thing was that the hunt had allowed him to forget the second anniversary of his wife's death. As hard as it had been, he'd left his boys with Pastor Jim to do this hunt with another hunter. Soon they were back in the motel room they were sharing, both dropping onto the second bed with a sigh. He glanced over at Sarah, Mary's death still on his mind. "What got you started with hunting?"

She glanced over. "Hmm?" she sat up slowly, focusing on what she'd been asked. "Well, I've doing it for as long as I can remember really. My brother, Richard, and myself were brought up in this by our parents. It's just what our family has been doing for years. I… guess it's something I was used to and never really questioned. What about you?"

"My wife, Mary… I woke to her screaming my youngest son's name and ran up to see what was wrong. As I tried to comfort the baby and looked around the room for her something dripped down on my hand… … … She was pinned to the ceiling, a bleeding wound over her stomach. Her eyes were frozen in terror, she couldn't even scream. Then she burst into flames. … … … … I had my oldest take his brother out but I couldn't save her. Honestly, I'm still learning all of this."

She frowned, slowly standing up. She moved over to John's bed, laying down beside him. Without so much as a word she pulled him into her arms, holding him close. She heard his attempt to hide some tears, his broken mention of two years. In a way, she understood why Jim and Bobby thought it might be helpful if the new hunter meet her. Unlike most males in their profession, she was someone a man like John could talk to; something he could break down in front of. She was afraid to let him go, to speak.

Some time passed and their comforting embrace changed. John sought comfort in a way some people did when grieving. His head lifted, then descended to hers as he began kissing her slowly. He was nervous, she could tell he was nervous and that was ok for her. She would give him what he needed though. She ran her hand soothingly up his arm, sliding to his neck and then into his hair as she pulled him deeper into the kiss. Minutes later and their clothing was gone, stripped from their bodies as lips and fingers roamed. They would both become very grateful to Jim as their voices soon rose in the room as their movements became frantic.

When she woke the next morning, sun shining through the poor excuse the motel had for curtains she was alone. He hadn't left a note, hadn't stayed to see her wake. She woke alone and worried. Usually she wouldn't have been worried, but she had a feeling john had something bad set on destroying his family.

John called her for advice every now and then, the calls were rare but more than future friends would receive. About 5 months after their joint hunt and the act between them Sarah found herself paging him. She didn't know what she was going to say to him exactly, but she knew that she couldn't put it off any longer. When John finally called back, she spent a few minutes catching up before she took a deep breath and gave him some important news. "John… I uh… well I don't know how to say this but… … John, I'm pregnant and… … … It's yours…" She closed her eyes, releasing a sob when the only response was the sound of his phone dropping to the floor. When she heard the sounds of two boys talking to John she closed her eyes and hung up the phone on her end. She was resolved then and there to go home, to quit hunting until she didn't have a choice anymore.


	2. An Innoncent Life Changed

Memories Lost in Time

Things had been odd since he'd found out. The boys had gotten him out of his shock but he hadn't called her back for several weeks. When he did he wasn't sure what to say or expect.

"_Hello?"_

He took a breath, letting it out slowly. "Sarah… it's John."

"_Oh… Hi…"_

"I know I haven't called. I know I reacted badly to what you said but… … Sarah I have two little boys I need to keep safe. Sammy's 3 now, Dean 7. I'm not sure what another sibling would do…"

"_And you're afraid Dean will think I'm trying to take his mother's place. I understand…"_

"I'll try to see you both when I can but, I can't promise anything Sarah."

"_It's ok John. I've kinda stopped hunting for now. I'll keep a look out, it's what I was raised to do but I won't be going on active hunts. I don't want my daughter to have that life if I can avoid it."_

He took a deep breath, looking over at his sleeping boys. "I'm sorry. For the way I've acted. Contact me if you need anything? If you're ever in trouble?"

"_I promise John. Call when you can, visit when you can. The doctors say it's a girl. I was thinking of naming her Marie, Marie Elizabeth Winchester. … … Is that alright with you?"_

They talked a little longer after he told her it was alright. As he hung up the phone he had a slight smile on his lips. He was going to have a little girl. He looked over as one of the boys made noise, smiling again before he turned in for the night. He was paged when she was born, getting told he had a healthy baby girl by Bobby. Apparently Bobby had been visiting when she went into labor. The next time he talked to Sarah was a few days before Marie was 6 months old.

When she answered the phone and heard his voice she breathed a little easier. "Hi John. I'm glad you got back to me so fast. There… there's a little problem…"

"… … _What's wrong? Is Marie ok? Are you ok?"_

"We are for now John but I've been noticing things, odd signs around here. I'm worried something may be coming."

"_Marie's _almost_ 6 months now isn't she?"_

She knew he'd understand her worry over omens after what he'd told her along with what others had said. "Yeah, in a few days actually… ... John can you come?... Please…"

"_Let me drop the boys off with Jim and I'll be there as fast as I can. You know how to keep yourself safe. You're a hunter remember?"_

They talked a few more minutes before John headed out. Dropping the boys off wasn't easy but he knew they'd be safe there. The closer to Sarah he got, the more nervous and on edge he became. By the time he got out of the car in front of her house he saw the flames. They were just starting. When he got inside and reached the room he stared up in horror. _Not again… Oh god not again…. _As he stared the fire continued to consume her. The more the flames built, the more the sound of a baby screaming penetrated his mind. He looked to the crib, reaching in quickly. He barely made it out of the house, pink blanket covered baby in his arms when it blew the sound of screeching tires. He looked up to see Sarah's brother Richard dropping to his knees on the sidewalk, losing anything in his stomach as he realized his baby sister was burning alive.

When Richard had control again he looked up to see John trying to comfort his crying niece. He got to his feet, walking over to help father and daughter alike when the fire department showed up. The new day or two was a blur. Before he knew it Richard had custody of Marie and John was on his way back to his boys, yet another reason to kill the yellow eyed demon heavy on his shoulders.


End file.
